


Strawberries

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choking on dick, Dom - Freeform, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Strawberries, Sub Jung Wooyoung, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Strawberries

Wooyoung’s mouth sank around Seonghwa’s hardened dick. Seonghwa looking down his nose at Woo’s pretty little mouth dripping with saliva. Biting his lip, Seonghwa retorts, “you look so pretty on my dick Wooyoung-ah.” Wooyoung couldn’t help but stare back up at his hyung, taking his length all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing. A little smirk appearing on his face as Seonghwa’s head fell back in pleasure. 

It was nice rooming with Seonghwa. He was clean; a bit of a neat freak is to say the least. But that was okay for Wooyoung, it meant he didn’t have to do much. But Wooyoung loved this other side of Seonghwa, the doming part of Seonghwa. Sometimes when Wooyoung didn’t do what Seonghwa asked properly, Seonghwa would get visibly frustrated. He hated repeating himself. His brows furrowing when he looked down on him. 

Wooyoung being the type to fall for that, enjoyed purposely disobeying him. It started off with small things like not cleaning the floors in the correct order. Seonghwa would time to time smack him on the ass or a firm back of the neck grab. But little did Seonghwa know, Wooyoung enjoyed that. 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself woo? I told you lint roll, sweep, wet wipe and lint roll again!” He huffed. 

“I’m sorry hyung” Wooyoung chuckled scratching the back of his head. “Never mind, give it to me. Go rest, practice was rough today” Snatching the lint roller and wipes away Seonghwa carried on. Talk about duality, Seonghwa always had a nurturing side but this side of him was whiplash. Most of the time he was constantly worried about Wooyoung and the other members. But that was also something that made Wooyoung like him even more. 

But how’d we end up here? Wooyoung on his knees with a mouth full of Seonghwa? Wooyoung wasn’t too sure himself. It was weird not to admit it but there was always this tension between him and Seonghwa. It seemed as though Seonghwa was always a little bit stricter on Wooyoung than the others. 

———  
Before practice Seonghwa pleaded, “Woo please don’t lallygag today. I wanna be home in time to start the clothes without being up all night.” “I won’t hyung, I promise.” He said widely. They were always the last to leave when it was Wooyoung’s turn to clean up. 

(Couple hours later)

Practice was over and Hongjoong dismissed everyone to go home. Wooyoung was busy cleaning up the practice room, putting the mics away and taking the trash out. He totally forgot Seonghwa was waiting for him. “Shit, Seonghwa! He’s gonna beat my ass for sure” Woo cursed under his breath. He hurriedly ran to the door only find Seonghwa opening it at the same time. Wooyoung skidded to a stop almost falling on the slippery floor in his socks. 

His eyes were dark and Wooyoung could tell he was pissed. “Hyun-“ Woo began only to be cut off. “Jeong Wooyoung” he began. It was never good when he called his full name. A jolt of fearsome excitement shot through his veins. “Did I not tell you to hurry? It’s passed midnight!” He barked, his neck vein protruding. Wooyoung began to speak again but was interrupted. “I think you like it when I yell at you, Woo.” Seonghwa’s tone teasing almost. A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth as he backed Wooyoung up to the wall adjacent to the door. 

“Hyung I –“ Woo began but trailed off as Seonghwa reached his arm to push him into the wall and getting unbearably close to his face. “Well, Woo, do you?” Seonghwa breath brushing past Wooyoung’s ear making him shudder. Woo’s knees almost loosing strength at the sensation. “Hyung- what are you-“ silenced by Seonghwa’s finger pressing against his plump lips. “Shhh” Seonghwa whispered.

Wooyoung’s heart began to race at this new feeling. Seonghwa being inches away form his lips was something he had yet to experience. Wooyoung couldn’t help but stare at his Hyung’s lips and then lick his own. Seonghwa watching his every move. “I can’t help but notice you staring at me all the time at the dorm” he sassed. “Don’t think I didn’t see the way you look at me when I come out of the shower.” He taunted. 

Wooyoung was shocked at his sudden words, confirming Seonghwa’s suspicions. “Hyung-no I- I can explain “ Woo pleaded. “It’s ok. I quite enjoy your stares.” He said smoothly. Wooyoung swallowed hard, “y-you do?” He choked out biting his lips, eyes still locked on Seonghwa’s mouth. 

Seonghwa reached his hand out to Wooyoung’s chin, lifting it to meet his smoldering gaze, “my eyes are up here Woo”. “It’s a little hot in here, isn’t it” Seonghwa tempted, slowly taking off his leather jacket tossing it to the side. Revealing his black sleeveless shirt underneath. 

Wooyoung’s eyes trailed down Seonghwa’s body frame, watching the sweat drip down into the crevices of his collarbone. He was still sweaty from practice. Catching Wooyoung glances Seonghwa smirked raising his brow, “do you wanna taste?” Wooyoung’s eyes shooting back up to meet Seonghwa’s. “Ca-can I?” Wooyoung stuttered licking his lips. “Go for it”, Seonghwa commanded, slightly tilting his neck to reveal prime Real estate for Wooyoung’s tongue. 

Without hesitation Wooyoung pinned his Hyung against the glass door he previously came in through. Hands now on both sides of Seonghwa’s shoulders as he leaned in to taste his flesh. Wooyoung’s lips gently skimmed across Seonghwa’s neck, making his way down to his collarbone where his teeth grazed his skin. 

Wooyoung suddenly freezes eyes widening. Seonghwa’s hand gently caressing Wooyoung’s ever-growing member. “You seem to be thoroughly enjoying this Wooyoung-ah.” He chuckled gently stroking his dick through his tight black jeans. The sudden contact making Wooyoung legs go weak leaning his head into his hyung's chest with a deep exhale. The smell of Seonghwa’s laundry detergent mixed with his sweat was making Wooyoung melt. 

“Knees, now” Seonghwa demanded staring down at him. Wooyoung let go of whatever strength he had left in his legs and fell to his knees with a thud. “Shirt, off”, he ordered his second command. Wooyoung complied with his hyung's orders. Seonghwa took a second to admire Wooyoung’s beautifully fit body, his golden skin tone glowing under the fluorescent lighting. 

“Hyung, c-can I?” Wooyoung begged looking straight forward at Seonghwa’s belt. Seonghwa agreed moving his lower half off the wall with a nod. Wooyoung swiftly began to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Seonghwa admired the view with his arms crossed against his chest. 

It was hard for Wooyoung to concentrate with Seonghwa wearing that sleeveless shirt. His arms were toned with just the right amount of muscle. Wooyoung paused at the sight of his Hyung, looking up at him. He was hard for him already. Wooyoung gently released his Hyung, taking him into his hands. 

“I want you show me what your pretty little mouth can do Wooyoung.” Seonghwa smirked lifting his eyebrows to gesture his command. Without hesitation Wooyoung sank his hyung's length into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around him. Gently playing with his tip, pulling out and licking the precum off it. 

Seonghwa inhaled sharply at the actions. His hands reaching out to tangle themselves in Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung pushed as much of his Hyung into his mouth as he could. Using his hands to stroke the rest of him in opposite direction of his mouth. Seonghwa’s breath became shaky, clearly close to cumming soon. 

He looked down at Wooyoung with his brows furrowed and teeth baring as he inhaled sharply, “Fuck- if I knew your pretty lips worked this good, I wouldn’t have waited.” “You look good on me, Wooyoung-ah” he mumbled, head tilting back. Seonghwa suddenly pulled Wooyoung off and up for a rough kiss. Biting Wooyoung’s lips as Wooyoung’s tongue begged for entry. 

“Hyung, can I?” Wooyoung said between breathes. “Can I taste you?” 

Seonghwa pulled him away, staring into Wooyoung’s eye and released his grip as a sign of allowance. Wooyoung again drops to his knees and took his Hyung into his mouth. Sucking harder at his dick enticing the hot seed out of his Hyung. 

Seonghwa’s head falls back once more, hands reaching for Wooyoung’s hair as his breath hitched. Seonghwa finally releasing into Wooyoung’s mouth. “F-fuck” Seonghwa stuttered, looking down at Wooyoung’s cum covered lips. 

Wooyoung slowly licked his lips clean while looking up at him, “Hyung, you taste like strawberries” he chuckled widely in delight.   
🍓🍓🍓


End file.
